AMC: 5: A Wedding and A Disaster
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: The last story in my series, Alessa Monica Caine. Full summary inside.
1. Intro

Hey all! :D Ashleigh Aishwarya here with the last story in my Alessa Monica Caine series. I really hate for this to come to an end, but I want to thank all of you wonderful people for the reviews! I'm so glad all of you enjoyed it ;) I have to admit I was nervous at first because I didn't think people would like it. I'm glad I was wrong. Thank you guys so much! :D

* * *

**These are the stories in the correct order. If you haven't read them, please go to my story list and read them** :)

- #1 - Alessa Monica Caine

- #2 - Good Enough

- #3 - Never Too Late

- #4 - It's A Gift

* * *

**Summary:** It been about 1 month after Alessa's attack and she is still recovering. One morning, we find that it's her birthday and she turns 25. Horatio surprises her with a gift that heals a pain in her heart. Ryan, her boyfriend, gives her the ultimate birthday gift. But along the way, Alessa discovers a secret that shatters her, causing her not to speak to Horatio for a little while.

Oooh! :O What secret was Horatio keeping from her? What is Ryan's gift to her? Leave a review letting me know! :D

**-** By the way, I might take time to update each chapter because I'll be studying for my exams next week. So if I stall, do forgive me! :) **-**


	2. Happy Birthday

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 1)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's Residence**

It was a beautiful morning in Miami, Florida. The Sun came out from hiding behind the clouds and casted a glow over the city.

Alessa Monica Caine was sleeping soundly. She was still recovering from her attack. It had only been a month and the doctors had given her at least 3 months to recover. Her eyes fluttered as she continued to sleep. But in a little while, she opened them.

Slowly and carefully, she got up. The pain was gradually subsiding each day, but it still hurt. She scratched her head and stretched. "Good morning, world." She said lazily, still very weak.

After a while, she had a good bath and dressed in a casual long-sleeve t-shirt and 3-quarter jeans. She swore she heard noise coming from the living room; meaning Horatio was up, getting ready for work.

Work. Her job as a CSI. She missed it a lot. Being in the team for a year, she had already gotten hurt and had to stay home and recover. Some luck.

She didn't feel like going to the kitchen and making her tea so she just slumped onto the bed again, guitar in hand. She started to strum a few chords while leaning against her bed, reflecting on this past month's events: the shooting, her parents. Everything.

_Knock knock._

"Come in." She said weakly, and sat up straighter.

Horatio Caine walked in. "Good morning, Honey." He greeted.

'Honey' was Horatio's pet name for her ever since she could remember. She smiled, and sat the guitar aside. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Happy Birthday." He wished and kissed her on her head.

_Oh yeah! I forgot! _"Thanks, Horatio."

"How does it feel to be 25, honey?" He asked.

"Um… better than being 26?"

He chuckled and she giggled.

"Well, I hope you like your gift." He said.

"Aw, Horatio. You didn't have to." She had persuaded him not to get her anything before. He obviously didn't take heed.

"I think you'll love her."

"Umm…" She was confused. "_Her_?"

"Yep." He turned his attention to her doorway, and whistled.

In came running in a little Golden Retriever puppy. She ran up to Alessa and nuzzled her face in Alessa's hands. "Oh my Goodness!" She exclaimed. Alessa stroked the puppy's golden-brown hair. "Horatio! She's beautiful! Awww! What's her name?"

"Well, the manager of the pound said her name is Lisa. She's in great need of love and care. And I thought you were the best person to give those to Lisa here." Horatio patted the energetic puppy's head.

Alessa scratched Lisa's neck. "Horatio… I don't know what to say!"

"She's not here to replace Bella, Honey. I know no one can, but Lisa here? I think only you can take care of her just as much as you did for Bella." Horatio said. "Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Definitely!" She squealed. "Thank you SO much, Daddy!" She hugged him.

"You're welcome, Honey." He said. "Now, for your second birthday present, go to the backyard."

"Second birthday present? What is it this time?" She was curious.

"I'll give you a hint: it's not from me."

"Not from-?" She was confused. "Then who?"

"Go to the backyard and see, Honey." He simply said, and patted Lisa again.

* * *

**Oooh! So who's the gift from? And what is it? :D**


	3. 99 Roses

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 2)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's Residence (Backyard)**

Alessa Caine made her way to the backyard, just as Horatio instructed her too. Lisa, her new puppy and gift from Horatio, skipped alongside Alessa, as she walked to the backyard.

She slipped through the side door, and slowly went down the steps. She looked around at the sea of red roses planted in the backyard.

At the swing, there stood Ryan Wolfe, arms folded across his chest, with a smile on his face.

Alessa smiled as well, and she walked up to him. "Hi."

"Hi," He greeted. "Happy Birthday, beautiful." He handed her a huge (and by huge, it's really huge) bouquet of red roses.

Alessa accepted them with a wide gap on her face. "Oh my Goodness! Ryan! They're so beautiful! Oh my! How many are there?" She played with the petals

"99." He said.

"99?" She thought for a bit. "That signifies-"

"' I will love you for as long as I live'" He answered for her, with a grin on his face.

"That is so romantic of you!"

"Well, I would've gotten you 999 roses instead, which meant 'Everlasting and Eternal Love', but… they were too big for me to carry." He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"No, Babe. This is good enough for me!" She was full of happiness. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Babe." Ryan looked at her, and then said, "Alessa, I need to ask you something very important."

"Okay. What is it?"

He took the roses from her and placed them on the swing. He then clasped her hands. "Do you remember what I said to you when I told you I loved you?"

"Yeah I do." It was the best day of her life and she never ever forgot what Ryan had said to her. "You said you were going to cherish every moment we spend together. You were going to make me smile, and if I were ever sad, you would hold me in your arms until the pain goes away."

He nodded. "Yep. And I promised you I would do just that, right?"

"You did. And you kept your word."

"I did. And Honey, the thing I need to ask you, I wanted to ask you now, because I can't wait anymore."

She was a little puzzled. "Wait for what, Sweetie?"

Ryan then got onto one knee.

"Oh… My… God…" Her eyes widened.

"Alessa, for as long as I live, I will always love you. And all those things I promised, I'm going to continue keeping them. Alessa, you're the only one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _Only _you. I want to start a family with _you_."

Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ryan…"

"I got Horatio's blessing. So now I'm going to ask you: Alessa Monica Caine, will you marry me?"

She didn't think twice, because she didn't have to. "Yes!" She squealed. "Yes, Ryan, I want to marry you!"

He got up, grinning, and hugged her. "Baby…"

"I love you so much!" She rested her head on his shoulder as she embraced in his arms.

"I love you too, Alessa." He pulled back and kissed her on her lips. They touched foreheads. "I love you."

* * *

**WhooHoo! How's that sound, Guys? Alessa and Ryan finally getting married? Yay! XD**


	4. A New Problem

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 3)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's Residence  
**

Alessa Caine walked Ryan Wolfe back to his car. They continued to smile to themselves, shy to look at each other after Ryan's proposal. Alessa hadn't expected this from him.

Ryan unlocked the car. "So,"

"So," She blushed, shy to look at him.

He continued to stare at her, until she finally looked into his eyes. "I'll see you tonight? For dinner? It's a new place they just opened."

She nodded. "Okay." She continued to grin.

He ran one hand up her cheek. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. "What is it, Baby?" He asked.

"Nothing, Sweetie." She shook her head. "I just can't believe you did all this for me. Best birthday ever."

"I'm just happy to see you smile again, Alessa. It's been way too long." He said. "And it's high time you and I tie the knot too."

"And the way you did it… it was so romantic. I really didn't see it coming."

He chuckled. "I love you, Alessa."

She said nothing. Instead, she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tonight, handsome."

"Will do, beautiful." He got into the car and drove off.

Alessa watched as he drove off. She continued to grin to herself, still so ecstatic about this whole thing. She was going to get married. And to who? The most amazing guy in the world. She couldn't ask for more. Just when she thought things were going horribly wrong for her, they were slowly becoming better bit by bit.

Alessa turned her heel and walked back to the house. She couldn't wait to express her joy to Horatio. She was grateful for his blessings. She was grateful for everything he did for her.

Alessa entered through the front door. Lisa, her new golden retriever puppy came running to her. But not in a gleeful manner. She ran up to Alessa, frantically barking.

"Lisa? What's wrong?" Alessa got down to one knee.

Lisa twirled around and barked again. She trotted over to Horatio's bedroom, followed by Alessa.

Realizing Lisa was taking her to Horatio's room, she called out, "Horaito? Horatio, are you there?"

Alessa pushed his bedroom door open wider, and only to find…

… Horatio on the floor.

"Oh my God!" She ran to his side. "Horatio? Horatio!" She called out. She leaned in to hear for a heartbeat. There was a heartbeat! He was alive! "Daddy! Daddy, look at me! Wake up! Please wake up!" She cried.


	5. The Disaster

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 4)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

Alessa Caine was beyond confused. Horatio was alone for just a little bit! What the hell happened to him? She became even more worried each moment Horatio was in the examination room. There was still no word from his doctor, Derrick Matthews.

About 15 minutes later, he came out of the examination room. "Alessa." He called out.

"Doctor Matthews! How is he? How's Horatio?" She asked, frantic.

"He's going to be fine, Alessa. He just fainted due to the lack of appetite. He'll be okay to go home soon."

Alessa managed to breathe again. "Thank God. Doctor, is it anything serious? I mean, what was the cause? What you mean by 'lack of appetite'?"

The blonde doctor raised his eyebrows. "You mean, your father never told you, Alessa?"

"Tell me what? What was he keeping from me?" She was even more confused than before.

Derrick sighed. "Alessa, your father has stomach cancer."

Those words slapped Alessa square in the face. She gaped in horror, and she covered her mouth. "Oh my God…" Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my God…" She whimpered, with a little sob.

"Alessa, I know this is hard for you to accept. But unfortunately, it's true. I thought your father would have told you."

"How… how long?" She asked.

"…Close to 2 months now." He revealed.

"2 _months_?" She exclaimed.

"It was shortly before you came in for the bullet wound you sustained. He complained of abdominal pain and discomfort, vomiting, nausea. After further scans, we… found the cancer cells."

"How could I have overlooked this?" She asked herself aloud.

"Alessa, Horatio is strong. He could've easily covered this up." He said. "But that was only for a little while though. He's looking really pale now. It's getting obvious."

"How bad is it though, Doctor?"

"It's… pretty bad."

That caused another little sob to escape from Alessa.

"He may need surgery. But he has been coming regularly for treatments." He added.

"Well, _that_ explains the few nights he comes home late a week." She mumbled. "But why? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Um… maybe he didn't want to upset you? You are his daughter."

"That's no excuse! I have a right to know about this!"

"Listen, Alessa, why don't you take him home?" He changed the subject. "Make sure he eats something."

She nodded, but feeling very dejected.

* * *

**Location: In the Hummer, on the way home.**

On the way to their residence, Alessa never spoke a word. She concentrated on the road, while Horatio sat in the passenger seat. He remained quiet as well, but then he tried to converse with her.

"Alessa, honey… I never wanted you to find out this way." He said, with a lot of exhaustion in his voice.

Alessa's knuckles were gradually turning white as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She didn't face him when he spoke.

"I know I should've said something, but I didn't know how to say it." He continued.

She continued to look at the road.

"Honey, please…" He leaned forward. "Talk to me."

She blinked a couple of times; trying not the let the tears fall. "Don't over exhaust yourself by speaking. You need all the energy you can get."

Horatio frowned and sighed heavily, and leaned back against the seat. "At least stop gripping on the steering wheel so tightly, Dear. Your knuckles are turning white."

She realised this, and loosened her grip. And as the Hummer made its way to the Caine Residence, she continued to remain quiet.

* * *

**A/N: But let's hope that this NEVER happens on the show!**


	6. The Confrontation

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 5)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's residence**

Alessa Caine unlocked the front door and entered the house, followed by her father, Horatio Caine. Lisa, her newest puppy greeted her with a friendly bark. Alessa flashed her a little smile before heading to the kitchen.

Horatio patted Lisa on her head and watched as Alessa got behind the kitchen counter and sat her hands on the counter, sighing in great defeat. He could tell.

He walked up to her. "Alessa, honey… I'm sorry. I really am. I know I should've told you but I didn't know how to start!"

She continued to look away from him.

"It's my fault. I admit it." He reached out for her hand. "Honey, talk to me, please."

"2 months, Horatio. 2 whole months." She finally spoke. "And not a word. Not a single word?"

"Alessa…"

"And I had to find out this way? By finding you on the floor? On my birthday?" Tears formed in her eyes again. "And you kept this from me. What if something worse had happened, Horatio? What was I going to do?"

"Honey, it's not that bad! I'm fine! Really! I've been going for my treatments!" He said, being very patient.

"You might need surgery, Horatio! I don't think that qualifies as 'being fine'!" She argued. "The thing I don't understand is, why you didn't tell me?" She repeated the same thing. "I thought you trusted me."

Those words prevented Horatio from saying anything further.

Alessa then changed the subject, realising that those words had made him speechless. "Please eat dinner tonight. You need your strength." She said, before walking off.

Horatio stood there for a while, processing the last statement made by Alessa.

_I thought you trusted me._

"Where did I go wrong?" Horatio asked, before slumping onto the sofa and burying his face in his hands.


	7. Wished I Could Have Figured It Out

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 6)**

* * *

**Location: Ryan Wolfe's home**

Ryan Wolfe ransacked his closet for a proper t-shirt to wear for his dinner with Alessa tonight. Proposing to her was the best thing he had ever done in his life. He made the right move. A good one, at it.

_Hmmm… black or blue? _He questioned himself. He knew Alessa's favourite colours were black and blue, so he was debating which colour to wear.

There was a knock on his front door. Leaving his bedroom, he walked into the living room to open the front door, wondering who it could be.

He opened the door to find his fiancée. "Alessa! What are you-" He saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I uh…" She tried to speak, but she had been holding back those tears for far too long. "Horatio…" She whimpered.

Ryan pulled her into a hug, and she started to cry.

* * *

"Alessa," Ryan started out after motioning her to sit on his sofa. "I think you need to be with Horatio now. He needs you."

Alessa had just told him that Horatio had stomach cancer. "We um… we kinda had a fight. Well, _I _was the one who started it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan, he kept this in the dark for 2 months! It was like he couldn't trust me!" She sighed. "But… that wasn't the main reason why I'm so angry. I could never be mad at Horatio. 2 months…. And I didn't notice anything. What kind of a daughter am I? Not being able to know when my own father was ill? Where did _I _go wrong, Ryan?"

Ryan realised where this was all going. Before he could answer, Alessa's cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller I.D., and hit the 'ignore' button.

"Alessa! That was Horatio!"

"I can't… knowing that I wasn't there to help him, that I wasn't able to figure this out, that I could've done something to fix this? I can't face him."

Her cell phone rang again, and this time Ryan picked it up. "H. Yeah it's me. She's with me. Let her take her time to come home, H. I'll take care of her for now. Right. I will." He ended the call.

"Ryan!"

"You're staying with me until we can fix this." He said.

"What's to fix, Ryan? My father has cancer and there's nothing I could do! I could've done something before, but I was too stupid to figure out that he was sick!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't there for him, like he was for me…"

* * *

**Location: The Caine's residence**

Horatio Caine sat down the house phone and sat on his sofa again. He was panic-stricken when he couldn't find Alessa in her room. He got his life back when he found out she was with Ryan.

He buried his face in his hands again, sighing. True, he wanted to tell Alessa about this, but he couldn't find the right words. It was difficult to explain. He had never seen Alessa so happy before, what with all the horrible things that happened to her. He didn't want to tell her this. It would've shattered her.

Looks like that's what it did.

Lisa jumped onto the sofa and rested her head on Horatio's lap. She gave a soft whimper.

"What is it, Lisa?" Horatio asked.

She gave another whimper.

"I know." He stroked her fur. "I miss her too."


	8. She's Angry At Herself

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 7)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine residence**

Horatio Caine practically ran to the front door when the bell rang. He opened it to find Ryan Wolfe.

"Ryan."

"H. Alessa is still with me. Took a big fat lie to come here though." He said.

"How is she?" Horatio asked.

Ryan sighed, given what Alessa said to him. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He let him in.

"Thank you." Ryan thanked and sat down on the sofa. He patted Lisa on her head.

Horatio sat beside him. "Ryan, how is she? When she wasn't in her room, I panicked."

"Um, she's not doing good, H."

"I know. She's really mad at me, isn't she?" Horatio sighed. "I know keeping this from her was bad idea. I do trust her Ryan, it's just that I knew this news would shatter her. She's a vulnerable girl."

"H, I know you trust her. She knows that too. Yes, keeping this from her for 2 months was a bad idea, but that… that isn't really why she's so mad. She's not mad at you, Horatio. She's made at herself."

This was new to Horatio. _Not mad at me?_ "What? What do you mean? Why is she mad at herself?"

Ryan explained to him what Alessa had said: about not being able to figure out that he had been sick, about not being there for him, and about not being a proper daughter to him. "She mentioned not being a proper daughter plenty of times. Horatio, she's mad at herself."

"But why? Why would she be so mad?" Horatio wanted to know.

"Horatio, think of this from her point of view for a bit." Ryan said, and began explaining his theory. "When she was born, all she had left was you. You were everything to her. Despite being away from you for almost 20 years, she still remembers you and everything you did for her. She's really grateful. I think she thinks that it's high time she returns the favour, by being _there_ for _you_. But getting kidnapped, tortured, stabbed, and now the cancer, it depleted the purposed of what she originally meant to do."

Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he listened with alert ears.

"She had been blaming herself for all the bad things that happened to you after she reunited with you again. The kidnapping, the cancer… She always puts others before herself. One of them is you, Horatio. All she ever wanted to do was be there for you like you were for her."

Horatio was astonished. He slowly got up and slowly walked to the kitchen counter. He held the counter for support.

"H, I'm really sorry." He apologised.

"No, no, Ryan. You have nothing to be sorry for. Thank you for telling me. It's just that… I never Alessa felt this way. I didn't want her to think she owed me anything. When Natasha told me to take care of her, I never took it as a chore. I cared for her because I wanted to. I wanted to give her the same amount of love Natasha gave her. Alessa will always have a mother, that's true. But the moment Natasha handed her to me, she immediately became my daughter, no questions asked. Ask me if I'm Alessa's father, I proudly say 'yes'. Ryan, she's mine. She doesn't owe me anything."

"But she feels she does."

"No, she doesn't have to!" Horatio said. "She's my daughter, Ryan. She doesn't owe me a thing. And she's _always_ been there for me. I never said she hasn't. She's watched out for me for than anybody I know. Even when she was only a little girl, she's kept an eye out for me. _I'm_ the one who owes her." Horatio smiled, as did Ryan. "But looking at this from her position, I understand what's she's feeling. She's been through way too much. If she's feeling like this, it's only because she loves me very much. And me having cancer is a real confidence killer for her."

Ryan nodded slightly, having nothing else to say. Horatio pretty much wrapped up everything. "You're a great father, Horatio. You understand her so well."

Horatio smiled. "Can you um… can you convince her to come home? I really need to see her. I miss her."

Ryan smiled at the love this man had for Alessa. It had only been 3 hours since she left the house. "Of course, H. I'll try my best."


	9. Nothing Can Ever Be Your Fault

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 8)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine residence**

Horatio Caine twiddled his thumbs while waiting for Alessa to come back home. Ryan had just informed him about Alessa's true feelings. She was never mad at Horatio. She was mad at herself. Horatio didn't want her feeling this way. He had to convince her that none of this was her fault. She had nothing to be blamed for.

The front door clicked open. He got up from the sofa in a flash. Alessa entered the house and shut the door behind her.

"Alessa. Honey, I was so worried when I couldn't find you in the house!" Horatio walked up to her and hugged her.

Alessa wrapped her arms around him, but she was feeling very dejected. "Sorry if I scared you."

He pulled back. "You did, honey!" He then saw the pain in her eyes. "Alessa, please sit. We need to talk."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about, Horatio." She made her way to her room.

Horatio gaped. "Honey, please! Don't walk away from me! We really need to talk!"

She turned around, wearing a teary-eyed face. "What's there to talk about, Horatio? You have cancer! There's nothing I can do! I could've done something before had I noticed it! But I didn't!"

This was exactly what Ryan was talking about. Horatio was seeing and hearing it for himself now.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you were for me." Tears fell from her defeated eyes.

"Honey…" Horatio jogged to her and pulled her gently into a hug. "No don't… Don't ever say that!" He said. "You're _always_ been there for me. This cancer? It's nothing!"

She pulled back away from him. "Horatio, you've done so much for me, even though I'm not your daughter! The least I can do was look out for you!"

"Honey, you did look out for me. You did so much for me. You don't owe a thing. If anything, _I'm_ the one who owes you big time." He walked up to her again. "Alessa, you took a bullet for me. Have you forgotten about that? You told me to get down and you took the bullet for me! How many kids would do that for their father?" Horatio continued to speaking in a gentle tone. "I get it. You want to thank me for being there for you. But Honey, you already have. Many times. And I'm grateful for everything _you_ did for _me_." He smiled. "Don't ever blame for yourself, Alessa. Nothing can ever be your fault. I, for one, would never try to find any form of fault from you."

Alessa took time to process Horatio's words. But eventually, to prove she understood what he meant all this while, she gave him a hug. Horatio was more than happy to embrace in it. He stroked her hair smoothly. "I love you, Daddy." She whimpered.

"I love you too, Honey. So much." A tear rolled down _his_ cheek. He loved Alessa very much. He hated it when she felt all this negative emotions. He hoped his words comforted her at least a little.

She pulled back and wiped the tears away. "When um… when's your next treatment appointment?"

"Tomorrow, Dear. Why?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you. Enough of going to those things alone." She said.

He smiled. "Whatever you say, Sweetheart. I'll definitely enjoy your company."

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial – Cancer Treatment Centre**

The next day, Horatio had been scheduled for a treatment. He was already at the centre, the machine equipped to his arm. However, he was saddened by the company. Alessa hadn't shown up yet. She promised she'd come after talking to Ryan about the wedding plans.

Horatio leaned back against the recliner, sighing heavily.

Then, he heard boots clicking on the ground. He turned to find none other than Alessa.

"Hi, Daddy! So sorry I'm late!" She apologised, and sat down on the chair.

"Not a problem, Dear." He smiled.

"I was just talking to your doctor." She sighed. "You're… you're going to need surgery. The cancer is Stage 1A. But there's nothing to worry about. You've got a great doctor. You'll be good in no time." She gave a confident smile.

"That's good to know, Honey." He smiled back. He was feeling a little tired, but he wanted to stay awake and talk to his daughter.

About an hour later, they were talking about the wedding. Alessa was going through a thick bridal magazine, asking Horatio for his thoughts, ideas and decisions.

"Honey, isn't this something you should discuss with a lady? Someone knows about this better than I ever will?"

Alessa giggled. "I know what you mean, Horatio, but you're here right now. I need all the help I can get." She closed the book and leaned in. "Also, don't you remember? When I was a little girl, we went to wedding of your friends? I asked you if you were going to be happy if I were to ever get married one day."

"It's all coming back to me now." He nodded.

"Yep. You said you were going to be very happy, but at the same time, you hated the fact that someone else was going to be taking care of me. You said no one was ever going to be good enough for me."

Horatio chuckled. "Well, you know what I mean, Alessa. You're my little girl. Nobody can be good enough for you."

"But in this case?"

"Ryan is an exception, Sweetheart." He admitted.

"I thought so!" She flipped through the magazine again. "Hmm… there's no way I want to wear one of these kinds of dress." She pointed to the ones with a tube top cutting. "I hate those kinds…" She murmured. "I think I'll go for the long sleeved ones. Makes me feel like a princess from a fairy-tale!"

"Honey, you're already a princess." He said, smiling.

Alessa smiled back. "Daddy, you say the sweetest things."

"You'll look beautiful in anything, Sweetheart. I know for a fact."

Alessa simply blushed. "Thanks."

About 2 hours later, after discussing about the wedding dress, Horatio had fallen asleep. He was exhausted, Alessa knew, so she asked him to get some rest, after assuring she was going to be right here.

He was sleeping soundly, and she was glad to see that. She reached out and held his hand tightly. "Everything's going to be fine, Daddy. I'm here."


	10. And They Live Happily Ever After

**CSI: Miami ****–****"****A Wedding and A Disaster****"**** (Part 9)**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's Residence (Backyard)**

Alessa was fully convinced that her father was the only man in Miami who could decorate their entire backyard to represent the cutest little chapel you can find.

It was good enough to be where a wedding should take place.

Alessa Monica Caine checked herself in the mirror one last time. She wanted to look perfect. This was the best day of her life. 2 months after Ryan proposed to her, they were finally getting married.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She said.

Horatio opened the door and popped his head in. "Honey? Are you ready?"

"Just about." She got up. "So, how do I look?"

Alessa was wearing a white wedding gown. Half sleeved, knee-length, very simple but grand in its own way.

"Like a princess, Honey." He complimented.

She giggled. "Thanks, Horatio. And thank you so much for putting this together! You really shouldn't have!"

"You know I'd do anything for you." He smiled. He was glad he'd lived to see this day. The surgery had been a success and he was going to be just fine.

"I know…"

He walked up to her. "Alessa, I want you to have this." He handed her a tiny brown paper bag.

She accepted it and opened it up. It was a silver necklace, with a sapphire pendant. "Oh my God… It's beautiful!"

"It was your mother's. She loved sapphires. Just like you do."

She ran her fingers over the sapphire. "Did she… like roses too?" Alessa had loved roses and sapphires to the core.

"Natasha loved roses too, Honey."

She looked up, smiling. "I'm just like my mother in every way, aren't I?"

He nodded, with a smile. "You are, Alessa."

She grinned, and walked up to the mirror. "I'm going to wear this right now." She began to put on the necklace. "I think she would've wanted me to."

"Yes, she definitely would have." He held out his hand. "You ready?"

"I SURE am!" She was so thrilled. Alessa took his hand and they headed for the backyard.

* * *

At the backyard, the garden was filled with the couple's closet friends: the CSI Team, Ryan's friends from patrol and a few of Alessa's friends who flew down all the way from Singapore.

At the "altar", Ryan was dressed in a stunning black tux that would make Brad Pitt so jealous. Best man Eric Delko stood beside him. Natalia Boa Vista was the bridesmaid. Marianne Caine, Alessa's daughter, was the flower girl. So was Lisa, Alessa's puppy.

Horatio lead Alessa to the altar, where Ryan stared in utter wonderment at her. She was looking gorgeous, and was making her husband-to-be speechless.

"Hi." She grinned.

"H-hi." He managed to speak. "Wow… you look amazing! Are you an angel?"

She giggled. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome. You need to wear tuxes more often."

"Thank you." He smiled. "So, any regrets."

"Uh, hells no!"

"Me too!" He turned to Horatio. "Lieutenant." He held out his hand.

Horatio shook his hand with a smile.

Ryan held out his arm. "You ready for this?"

"Definitely." She slipped her arm through his.

"I just still have one doubt, though."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're not an angel?"

She giggled, as did he. The priest, Reverend Mike, was an old friend of Horatio's, and he was more than happy to conduct the wedding. While he spoke, the people whom the couple care for and love so much watched as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ryan and Alessa grinned at each other, before he leaned in to kiss her passionately. The people around them cheered in happiness.

That evening, the couple had their first dance, to the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. They touched foreheads, and gazed at each other's eyes.

After their dance, Alessa requested for a dance with her father. As much as Horatio didn't like dancing, he agreed.

"Hope you don't mind, Daddy. I just wanted to share something with you before I leave."

"Hope _you_ don't mind my dancing."

She giggled. The song they danced to was called "Daddy's Angel". It had always been Alessa's favourite and Horatio was more than happy to dance to this one.

"Continue making me proud, Honey. I'm always going to be here for you." He said.

"I know, Daddy. I know. Thank you for everything." She smiled.

All Horatio did was smile, as did she.

Everything was simply perfect for Alessa now. She was married to the man of her dreams. Just when she thought things were getting bad for her, they got better. And with Ryan by her side, everything was going to be perfect. Simply _perfect_. She didn't know any other words to put it in. Except for perfect.

* * *

A few years later, we find that Alessa and Ryan continue to be happily married, enjoying each other's company. Horatio retired, and Ryan was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, thus becoming the new head of the day-shift.

Marianne was doing excellent at school, getting straight As in all her subjects.

Alessa visits her mother's grave every year in New York.

She also retired from CSI after the marriage, but she comes back every now and then to help with very complex cases. Being an accomplished piano player, she works at a music school, teaching music to young kids. On some occasions, she performs at the Café that she and Horatio would go to.

Not only that, she became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Natalia and Walter were the baby's godparents. After much consideration, Alessa and Ryan named the baby "Horatio" :)

**THE END! :D**

* * *

**I couldn't help but throw in the last part about the baby's name! XD All characters, except the new ones, belong to their rightful owners :)**

**I want to thank EVERYONE for their kind reviews and thoughts on my Alessa Monica Caine series. I never knew I would get such a positive response! I'm really happy :)**

**I'm certain this is _not_ the end. After much thought, I decided to include simple one-shots and such based on Alessa. I'm gonna need inspiration first, but I'm sure I'll come up with something :) How does that sound? :D**


	11. The Confrontation Alt

**_A/N: It's midnight and what have I done? I have created an alternate fight scene between Horatio and Alessa! Enjoy! :D  
_**

* * *

**Location: The Caine's Residence  
Later That Night**

Alessa had been washing the dishes when Horatio came into the living room from his bedroom. She washed them in a rather hostile manner, trying to scrub all that dirt off with a lot of force. Horatio noticed this, and decided to try to talk to her once again, but this time, he had something more to say.

"Alessa, honey? I know you're mad at me. You have every right to be. I know I'm causing you a great deal of pain right now. Know that I never meant to hurt you." He said.

Alessa continued to look away, as she washed her hands.

"If you want to yell at me, go ahead. Let me have it." He said. "Because I deserve it!"

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, but she had an intimidating look on her face.

"Let me have it. Scream at me. Yell at me. Go ahead." He said.

She was wiping her hands with a rag. She tossed it aside. "Fine." Her voice broke, but then she cleared her throat. "For 20 years, I've been missing you. I've been missing you like crazy. And when I came to Miami, I had never dreamed of you being there. Don't get me wrong, Horatio. It was amazing feeling to see you again. To see that red hair of yours, t-that sweet smile of yours… I couldn't be happier. This past year, you have made my life worth living. I didn't care about Nigel and what he did to me! I had you and that was enough for me!" She began to raise her voice. "But then, what happens? You get cancer and I know nothing! You keep this in the dark and I find you on the floor on my birthday! I'm not mad, Horatio! I'm FURIOUS!" She yelled. "But that was _initially._"

Horatio was then puzzled.

"Because then, I stop to think: 'where the hell do _I _get off getting mad at you for keeping a secret when I had a secret of my own? I had a daughter that I didn't tell you about. Why? Because I was ashamed! Bu what did you do? You held me in your arms and told me everything was going to be okay because you knew it wasn't my fault." Tears streamed down. "The reason why _I _didn't tell you was because I was afraid of what you might say. I was afraid that you weren't going to take this well. Isn't that why _you_ didn't tell me, Daddy? You were thinking of me when this happened?"

Horatio gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes." Tears formed in his own eyes. "Yes, I was."

"I can never be mad at you. I love you too much for that." She finally said.

That was enough for Horatio. He took her into a really comforting hug. "And I love you too, honey."


End file.
